darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
2010 Logs
Back to Main Wiki #Arcee visits Iacon #Murusa meets Streetwise #Xaaron Visits CC #Murusa talks with Solarix #Murusa tests Protofire #Murusa reveals her secret love to Solarix #Admissions of Affection #Arcee looks for her background in CC and Cubricon #Racal's Bomb #Secret Identity #Arcee looking for Weldbond #Roadblock Ruffling #Murusa's House Work #Crystalocution Training #Stopping Starscream from taking energon #Rascal is such a rascal #Trypticon Takes out the Everglades #Solarix takes Murusa furniture shopping #Shark's Mission: Spread the word about Trypticon #Visiting Arcce at Iacon Repair Bay #Chains and Shark in Cubricon #Xaaron's Admission to Shark #Rocket "Nearly ready #Pride and Jealousy #Slipstream Introduces Herself #Dust Talk #Tacticon in Iahex #Overwhelmed #CC Moon Shot #Trypticon Terror #Activating Voyager #Suspicious Activity #Mysterious Package #Time to Pick #Tacticon in Crystal City #The Search for Weldbond #Crystalocution Training Again #Questions #Relaunch the Voyager #Newbie Chat #Bar Chat #Serious Talk About Spark Bonding #Respect Earned #Serious Talk #Slip & Goa get in trouble with Megs #Battle in the Glade #Battle at the Glade - Bot Repair #Firestorm Introduction #Flight of the Nutcase #Time Warp #Hannibal Time OOU OOU=Out of Universe / Part of BTTF TP #OOU This Is Just Wrong OOU #Trypticon's New Board #I Don't Like You #What's Going On Here? #Report Talk #Search for Trypticon #After Trypticon Beers #OOU Don't I Know You? OOU #KPC Compassion #OOU Something Is Off OOU #Hide Is Back #I'm the Icebreaker, Twisted Icebreaker #Letting the Jet Out of the Bag OOU #Gossip and Things #Tired #OOU Energon OOU #OOU Reliquary Knew OOU #Crossing the Gap #OOU Out of Place OOU #Less Annoying is More Annoying #Spire of Freedom Library #Spire Fallout #Arcee Becomes a Bot #OOU The News is Bad OOU #Come See My Room #Titanium Torsion Bars #Hackers #Fly Me to the Moon #Decepticons on Tour #Fall of the Guardian #Girl Talk #FA Stands Up To Shark #Trypticon Gets Programmed #Broken and Bad Humored #Messing With The Doc #More Admissions of Affection #Spying on the Cons #Oh the Drama! #What a Mess #Parts in Shipment #Suspicion Theme #Just In Case Kiss Me Goodbye #Torque Business #Beast Repairs Continue #Sound Proofed #Rascal VS Rogue #Bling Bling Nerves #Knights #Spar With Death #White Knightin' Aint Easy #Wrecking Terminals and Taking Names #Shambleau Tp #Annoying the Shambleau To Death #Fixed Chin #Hangover #Infection Spreads #Pulling Teeth #Infection News #Shark's New Teeth #Neutral Collaboration #Blathering #The Shambleau at CC #Cons Find Cure #Psyke 101 #Fix the Fake CCer #Angry Words #The Docs Find a Cure #Troublesome Mechs #Megatron Concerned #Depth Arrives #Depth Talks #Pickup #Trypticon's Gonna Be Ticked About His Nose #Her First Kiss #From Smelting to Testing #G&S Serious Talk #WTH Shred #Cubicron Patrol #Shared Holo Fight #Sorry #P-P-P-Poker Face #Trypticon Falls #Torque Visits Iacon #Wing Walker #Crystal Talk #Face On #Seeking Answers in the Wrong Way #Unbelievable #Pragmatic and Crazy #Talking Over Drinks #Girls Night Out #Draggin #Palatable or No #Empty Talk #Angst #Broken Trust #Sparky the Comforter #Gear Got It #Serious Girl Talk #Checkup for Two #Admissions of an Old Soul #Stalking Goa #Scanning the Lair #Seeking Information #Kudos from Megatron #Evaluation #Freeway Chat #Psykefacte #Barracks Inspection #Report #Hiring Swivel #Swivel the Messenger #Sharing Secrets #Making Enemies #Word Dueling Medics #Visiting a Medic #Blue Buster for All #Earning Trust - First Step #LL Don't Wanna Hear It #Saving Face #Check Up then Recruitment #Friends in Low Places #Info for Free #Shredded Memory #Bar Conversation #Shred's New Core #Depth Definition #Further Confessions #Chimera Intro #Depth Distractions #Spark Discovery #Empties and Lions, Oh My #After Oh My #He Wants Her Dead #Nitrogear Gets Checked #Detoxing a Xeno #Finishing Detox #Shambleau Marching Orders #Shady Business #Shred's New Chassis #Gear and Byta Chat #Kitty Has Claws and Advice #Making Flares #Makada #A Drink and a Talk #What Warning Sign #Bouncing Back #New Bots #Show Me #You Believe #Cures and Flares #I Got a Secret Weapon #Verbal Sparring #Seeker Repairs #Shambleau Finale #Moving In #Hyperblast Is Not Food #Concerns Addressed #Trying Flight In a New Body #Checking Things Out #Wash Night #Wash Night Continued #Star Gazing #Gear and Byta #Seeking Swivel #Solvent Please #Byta Admits She Likes Gear #Yoketron's Remains #Reports and Protocol #Creature Talk #Reassuring Bytaboom #Talking In Tongues #Its About Patience #Pre Hunt Talk #Hunt for Chimera #Mindwipe #A Scar for Shark #Rift Watching #A True Evaluation #Visiting CC #Celebration #Medical Talk #Talking to the Prisoner #Its About Research #Bar Fight #Pounced #Chains Meets Swivel #Bad Outing #Prisoner Aftermath #Beginning to Let Go #Crackshots Crush #Lending a Hand #Finding Hammerstrike #Random #Hammer #Ship Landing #Visiting Torque #All Femmes #Trade Talk #Understanding #Last Round #Depth's Departure #After the Departure #Swivel Meets Lift Off #Goa vs Kick-Off #Goa vs Shark #Overdue Maintenance #Fancy Meeting You Here #Talk of Trust #Tron Games Talk #Crime and Punishment #After Punishment #Chassis Talk #Tron Games Opening #Talking Function #Mechs Don't Pay Attention #Seed 1 Fight #Seed 2 Fight #LO meets FS #Seed 3 Fight #Watch Yourself #After Seed 3 Fight #Seed 4 Fight #Chimera Recaptured #What Doesn't Kill You #Seed 5 Fight #Sloshed and Sober #Trying It Out #Chimera's Realization #Check Up Before Performance #Before Performance Drinks #Seed 6 Fight #Tron Games Performance #Battling a Dinobot #Wash Time For Chimera #Echo Answers to Megs #Sulking or Steaming #Talking Friendship #Sounding Board #Convincing Chimera #Robustus Gets Around #Chatting in the Tina #Cancelled Game #Crackshot’s Vision #Weapons #Talking Danger #Capture the Flag #Questioning Slipstream #Firing Range #Regular Maintenance #Ninjabots #Oddly Comforting #Weird Love Focus #Talking Fire Proofing #Ninjabot at CC #Promotions and Fumik #Body Mod #Intel Seeking #Talking Fire #Energon Hunt #Hand's Off #Ninja Goes After Matrix Flame #Talking About Fumik #Painting Lifeline #Still Friends #Testing Her Limits #Dragon #Interrupted #Answer Me #Check Me Out #Interesting #Flirting #Setup For Date #Escort the Medic #Alignment #Luring the Dragon #Energon and a Chat about Mechs #Something Isn't Right #Ringing Audials #Slice and Shred #Grumpy Old Medics #Kidnapping #Pyskeout is Back #Distractionary Flight #Dual Cruise #Tracing the Signal #Lifeline and Nitrogear #Gather Your Wits #Murusa Face to Face with Fumik #The Trade #At the Movies #Nucleon Testing #Big Trade #Experimentation #Shred's Experiment #Civillian Killing #Byta Finds Gear #Meeting Jade #Nobyl #Nobyl and Megatron Fight #After Fight Repairs #Trading Parts #Reunited #Another Reunion #Subterfuge Talk and Nobyl #Jackie the Teacher #Empty Berth Blues #Date Night #Talented Fingers #Shadowstar Combat Demo #Engine Repair Then Escort #Murusa and Mouse #Talk Then Train #Megatron vs.. #Nucleon Talk then Repairs #Something Strange Going On #Nucleon Test #After Test Visitor #Energon Run Then Drinks #Spark Talk #Metro-X Is Back #Training a Mouse #Lab Oops #Long Time Now See #Battle Problems #Protofire Gives an Energon Tip #Fix Me Fix You #Medication #Defense Back Up.. For Now #If You Bring It They Will Come #Another Energon Run #Don't Disappoint Me Again #Tracking Radiation #Raw Material Delivery #Slipstream Takes Em On #Gear and Slip Chat #Old Time Programming #Engine Fixing #Do Not Sneak Here #Seeking A Medics Opinion #Grimlock Returns #Abducted #Advice and Plan #Escape #Prime is No Repair Mech #Megatron Gives Shark A Pain Lesson #Pain Aftermath #Monster Truck Mayhem #After Mayhem Repairs #Stampede #Solarix meets Mouse #Safe With You #Alone Time #Cons Hunt Ibex #Bots Talk About Ibex #Megs at the Tina #Ibex Hunting Again #3 Ls #Trade Market #Ask A Ninja #A Theifs Stash #Shark vs Shred #Fight Repairs #Fight Plus Aftermath Back to Main Wiki Category:Logs Category:Timeline Category:2010 Logs